


Ничего не прошу

by marizza_tyler



Series: Если завтра меня не станет [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizza_tyler/pseuds/marizza_tyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«По крайней мере, здесь есть матрасы!» - «Ага. Помнишь тот склад?» - «Фу! Гадость».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего не прошу

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что дождались. Для полной информации - http://resistire-m.diary.ru/p205263006.htm   
> Неизменная муза и бета-герой - **yuriev_den**  
>  Саундтрек - The National - You Were a Kindness  
> 

_You were a kindness when I was a stranger_  
But I wouldn't ask for what I didn't need  
Everything's weird and we're always in danger  
Why would you shatter somebody like me? 

It doesn't work that way  
Wanting not to want you won't make it so  
It doesn't work that way  
Don't leave me here alone 

У погоды в Джорджии по-прежнему не было золотой середины: по ночам дул ледяной ветер, днем шпарило не по-апрельски обжигающее солнце. В глубине леса неподготовленная к такой хрени земля превратилась в жидкое дерьмо, набивавшееся в ботинки и замораживавшее ноги, словно жидкий азот. Идти было невозможно. Ни одно здравомыслящее животное в этих местах не водилось, дома тоже были редкостью, даже вездесущие белки и те свалили в места посуше. Жрать снова было нечего.

Ходячие словно проснулись от зимней спячки — и теперь были везде. В каждом углу, на каждой дороге они сбивались в шаркающие, воняющие тухлятиной стаи, преследовавшие все, что движется. Основные дороги были перекрыты. Оставались узкие песчаные тропки, идущие напрямик сквозь лес, за зиму размокшие и еще не успевшие высохнуть, по которым группа и бродила, по ощущениям Дэрила, нарезая круг за кругом. 

Несколько месяцев слились в один бесконечный, муторный день, в котором были только бегство от ходячих, прогнившая, коричневая кровь мертвецов на руках и одежде и крошечная порция еды на ужин. Хотя последний элемент был самым непостоянным – иногда людям не доставалось и этой малости. Когда удавалось подстрелить только одну-другую облезлую костлявую белку, Дэрил отказывался от своей мизерной порции похлебки. Несколько раз у него возникало желание съесть хоть что-нибудь, и тогда он пытался жевать осиновую кору — она была горькой с кислым привкусом и не давала никакого удовлетворения. Зато на следующий день его рвало желчью, и желудок скручивало, как в химчистке. 

Спать было холодно и не менее выматывающе — холод высасывал силы почище бега. Бэт заметно похудела, Кэрол стала бледнее и тише, Рик прятался за густой бородой и перестал с кем-либо разговаривать — он только отдавал короткие приказы. Какой-то ночью, когда все сбились в одну кучу, как можно ближе к костру, кто-то тихо прошептал: «Лучше бы мы сдохли на ферме». Хершелл тогда тяжело вздохнул, а черная дыра внутри Дэрила, пожравшая его почти до конца, согласно ударила под дых.

Потом начало теплеть, вокруг озер и рек стали пробиваться первые растения, которые Хершелл любовно собирал, чтобы потом колдовать над ними в ковшике над огнем. Получался горьковатый, но горячий и более толковый по сравнению с корой суп. 

Не думать о Рике было невозможно. Несмотря на тянущее, ядовитое чувство в груди при одном только звуке заветного имени, Дэрил упрямо шел вперед и работал, как киборг, чтобы Рику не пришлось тащить все на своих плечах. Он почти слышал хруст ломающихся от тяжести чужих костей и был готов сломать любую свою — да хоть все, — чтобы Рику было хоть немного легче. В его собственном существовании никогда не было никакого толка — придаток Мерла, Дэрилина, его девка на побегушках — но Рик придал ему смысла, наделил доверием и ответственностью. И это… обязывало.

*

Крошечный тауншип за несколько миль до городка, разросшегося вокруг заправки, они нашли на самом закате, когда уже хотели разбивать лагерь прямо там, где стояли — посреди леса. В нем было несколько покореженных вагончиков и два дома, из окон которых на улицу хищно пялились штук пятнадцать мертвецов. Окруженный кустами, рядом мрачно высился склад запчастей — двухэтажный, обитый металлом амбар с проржавевшей насквозь дверью; его второй этаж щерился осколками оконных стекол. Ходячих внутри могло быть еще больше, чем в домах, но выбора особого не было. 

Рику даже не пришлось ничего говорить. Дэрил первым поднял арбалет, готовясь в случае чего ударить наотмашь, и проскользнул в скрипнувшую дверь. Спустя пару секунд он услышал более громкий и долгий скрип и двойной шорох шагов — тяжело ступающий Рик и легкая поступь Мэгги.

Склад был в весьма плачевном состоянии. Кое-где деревянные стеллажи уже обрушились от сырости и хрен знает чего еще, пол был завален подгнивающими картонными коробками, пахло сыростью и мхом. У противоположной двери, заблокированной какой-то палкой, валялся объеденный труп с пистолетом в руке, где-то пищали не дожранные ходячими крысы. На первый взгляд здесь было пусто, но Дэрил не спешил опускать оружие. Ему хватило дохлого ублюдка, буквально свалившегося на него с утеса пару недель назад — тварь, правда, больше напоминала хрипящую медузу без костей, но изрядно потрепала нервы. 

Дэрил вопросительно оглянулся на Рика, застывшего в густой черной тени у входа. Тот утвердительно кивнул, и Дэрил медленно двинулся вперед, проход за проходом осматривая первый этаж. За ближайшим же стеллажом он нашел несколько сваленных в кучу матрасов, керосиновую горелку и обгрызенную крысами книжку, покрывшуюся желтоватой плесенью. По всей видимости, в конце амбара валялся хозяин этого убежища, не выдержавший прекрасного нового мира. Дэрил не мог его винить.

Кроме трупа, здесь больше никого не было. На крошечный второй этаж вела широкая приставная лестница, на которую забралась Мэгги: она не стала подниматься полностью, просто стукнула по металлической дуге мачете и негромко крикнула. Обычно ходячие с радостью велись на звук и ползли к его источнику с удвоенной скоростью, но в амбаре осталась тишина — здесь никого не было.

По всей видимости, сожрав хозяина склада и услышав громкий звук снаружи, ходячие выбрались через стоявшую почти нараспашку дверь, цепляясь об острые края и оставляя за собой куски воняющего мяса. Дэрил привык к окружающей его вони, грязи и разлагающейся плоти, но царивший здесь запах валил с ног даже его. Все остальные тоже кривились и морщились, стараясь дышать ртом, и только Хершеллу было совершенно насрать — старика прохватила простуда, и он не смог бы отличить запах трупа от запаха цветов.

Мерзкое, проржавевшее до самого остова место, словно слепленное из кусков болотной грязи и застарелой человеческой крови. Дэрил стоял посреди главного прохода в вязкой полутьме, и что-то внутри него вкрадчиво скреблось, укрепляя его уверенность в том, что это самое лучшее место для его ночлега. Лучшее место для такого человека, как он. Дэрил исподлобья посмотрел на входивших на склад людей, и от вида черной фигуры с широкими плечами в легких кольнуло.

Несколько минут все осматривались, кто-то мазнул лучом драгоценного нынче фонаря по стенам и стеллажам. Место от этого стало выглядеть еще гаже.

\- Останемся здесь, - наконец сказал Рик, когда внутрь подтянулись остальные. Карл с нескрываемым отвращением разглядывал покрытые плесенью и ржавчиной стены и зябко ежился, от чего ружье в его руках дрожало и вздрагивало. - Возможно, позже сделаем вылазку к заправке, пополним припасы.  
\- Я на часах, - тут же коротко сообщила Мэгги. Синие тени на ее лице залегали особенно глубоко — после недавней тяжелой болезни она так и не восстановилась — да и как, блядь, восстанавливаться, на чем? — и выглядела как оживший труп. Вслед за ней кивнул и Гленн.  
\- Тащите сюда все, что сможете найти внутри, - продолжил Рик, нервно проводя рукой по затылку — жест Шейна, приставший к Рику уже после его смерти. - Матрасы, еду, воду. Не рассредоточиваемся.

Все расползлись по углам, и амбар наполнился тихими шорохами и звоном металла. Кто-то снимал со стеллажей шины и делал из них шаткие брустверы, кто-то рыскал по немногим металлическим шкафам, заныканным в укромных местах этого богом просранного места. Муравьиная возня обреченных на смерть людей — билось в подкорке.

Дэрил устало прислонился спиной к покосившемуся стеллажу с инструментами. Приходилось раз за разом незаметно для других сводить ноги судорогой, чтобы оставаться стоять, а не сползти лужей говна на пол. Мыслей в голове не было, но что-то металось в глубине черепной коробки. Пульсировало. 

В нескольких метрах Рик разговаривал с Лори. Она обеими руками поддерживала уже совсем большой живот и что-то тихо говорила Рику, иногда заправляя за ухо падающую на лицо прядь. Рик не смотрел на жену, буравя взглядом стену позади нее, и медленно кивал — скорее машинально, своим мыслям, чем Лори. 

Они разговаривали все реже и реже, Лори все чаще плакала. Рик отказывался говорить со всеми — кроме Дэрила — и лишь отдавал команды. Но даже в моменты, когда они вдвоем сидели у чахлого, коптящего сырыми поленьями костерка, Рик редко открывал рот. Ему было так комфортно: молча смотреть на огонь, чистить оружие или ковыряться в вечерней порции ужина, если таковой вообще был, и в присутствии Дэрила его плечи немного расслаблялись, а из глаз убиралось загнанное выражение, какое обычно бывает у бездомной собаки, готовящейся подохнуть. Рик почти всегда подсаживался к Дэрилу, если тот был на часах, и уходя, на мгновение чуть сжимал его плечо. Они понимали друг друга с полуслова, в критических ситуациях — по наклону или повороту головы, а в редких, наполненных треском костра, моментах — по тону молчания. Рик был его тем самым лучшим другом, которым никогда не смог стать Мерл, и Дэрил прекрасно понимал, что для Рика он — просто охерительно удобный искусственный заменитель Шейна. Суррогат, как говорил Хершелл.

Как бы то ни было, даже будучи суррогатом, Дэрил как-то помогал Рику справляться со своими эмоциями — по крайней мере, как казалось. Дэрил отчаянно хотел, чтобы Рик сделал то же самое для него хотя бы один ебаный раз, чтобы всего на пару часов всего его не выкручивало наизнанку от того, что он в себе находил.

Однако у Рика было десять человек, зависящих от него своего жизнью, и со своими убогими соплями Дэрил должен был справляться сам. 

Дэрил хотел бы о чем-нибудь думать, но все, на что хватало его сил — поддерживать себя и арбалет. Он устал, как собака, и не спал почти трое суток, играя в благородство и избавляя от дежурства сначала Кэрол, а затем и Карла — толку от них, блин, если они спят буквально на ходу, — зверски хотел жрать, и Лори в десятке метров от него несмело держала Рика за руку. Дэрил вытащил из брошенного рядом рюкзака Кэрол бутылку воды, сделал глоток и закинул лямку арбалета на стрельнувшее тупой болью плечо. 

\- Куда ты?

Негромкий голос Бэт он услышал уже у самой двери и не захотел поворачиваться. Между стеллажами успели развести хилый костерок, и в его свете на стенам разбегались намазанные гнилью тени.

\- За едой, - сказал он коротко. Приготовления займут около часа, и если ему будет сопутствовать удача, то, возможно, он найдет неподалеку что-нибудь съедобное. Не дичь, так пару консервов. Свалит из этого засранного места нахрен.

Судя по застенчивым пискам за спиной, Бэт хотела сказать еще что-то, но на это было откровенно насрать.

На улице уже темнело, на границе леса у самой дороги мелькал силуэт сильно потрепанного ходячего. Если он продолжит идти по прямой, то впилится в дорожное заграждение и переломает себе оставшиеся кости — главное не ходить отлить в те кусты... Дэрил оглядел открытое место и двинулся к полуразрушенным вагончикам. Одно время они с Мерлом кантовались в похожем в каком-то трейлерном парке, потому что Мерлового дружка повязали, и вагончик остался без хозяина. Зимой в нем было поразительно тепло, и если бы не вечный пиздеж обкуренного Мерла, то эти воспоминания были бы одними из лучших. У Мерла вообще было поразительное умение портить все, до чего он когда-либо касался — он и Дэрила в первые годы его жизни часто таскал на руках.

В первом вагончике напрочь заклинило вход, пролезть получилось только во второй. Он оказался меньше всего поврежденным, даже кухня была относительно цела и хранила следы хиппарского стиля предыдущих хозяев — невнятные картинки по стенам, осколки посуды с их дебильной символикой. Внутри покосившихся шкафчиков нашлись две бутылки дешевого пива и нетронутое арахисовое масло. Дэрил обтер пыль с банки об штаны и сунул в рюкзак — Карлу должно понравиться. Пацан смотрел на сладкое, как страдающий от жажды на воду, и после редких рейдов в магазины или дома на отшибе ему всегда старались отдать большую часть найденных шоколадок.

Если бы в каком-нибудь месте нагшлась пара сигарет... Нихрена.

В жилой части вагончика хрипел придавленный к полу кроватью ходячий. Он изо всех сил тянулся к легкой жратве, но Дэрил ограничился пинком по особенно проворной руке — нагибаться и ломать гнилой череп не было сил. От резкого движения яркость окружающего мира мигнула, как неисправный фонарик, на мгновение оставив его с черно-белым зрением. Практически тут же все вернулось в норму, и Дэрил сделал глубокий, прерывистый вдох. Нахуй всю эту чушь. Терпел и хуже, нехрен разваливаться.

Он разбил голову ходячему обломком табуретки, сгреб пиво внутрь рюкзака и вышел из вагончика, со злостью хлопнув дверью.

*

Когда Дэрил заходил обратно на склад, воняющий крысиной мочой и забродившей грязью, заржавевшая железная дверь мерзко скрипнула, и он кожей почувствовал, как на него разворачиваются дула нескольких стволов.

\- Свой, - хрипло сказал он, поднимая в воздух арбалет. Стрелы в колчане негромко стукнули друг об друга.  
\- Это Дэрил, - тихо сказала кому-то Мэгги. Неправдоподобная тишина за стеллажом сменилась звуками почти заснувшего лагеря: кто-то продолжил рылся в вещах, кто-то переговаривался тихим шепотом. На втором этаже нес вахту Гленн, пристроившись у небольшого окна под самой крышей. На лестнице на второй этаж висела заскорузлая от крови и грязи одежда.  
\- Тут немного, - негромко сказал Дэрил, передавая Мэгги свой рюкзак. Полусонная Кэрол встрепенулась при звуке его голоса и подвинулась на матрасе, освобождая место. - Вокруг все чисто. Утром можно выйти в рейд.  
\- Пойдем днем, - отозвался из тени Рик. На коленях у него лежал револьвер, и он бездумно поглаживал его по металическому боку. Рядом на тряпочке для чистки лежало мачете. - Нужно дать людям отдохнуть.

Дэрил согласно кивнул и принял из рук Кэрол обрезанную банку из-под консервов с несколькими ложками похлебки в ней. Горький голодный привкус во рту сменился вкусом тушенки и водянистой картошки. Голова была пуста, как ковшик для подогрева воды, свисавший рядом с полки стеллажа. Мозг оказался слишком занят координацией движений и дыхания, как в какой-нибудь дебильной заводной игрушке на подыхающей батарейке в жопе.

\- К тебе это тоже относится, Дэрил, - продолжил Рик. Дэрил тяжело повернул голову, глубоко внутри ожидая скрипа шарниров, и посмотрел на него почти в упор. Он не был художником — он вряд ли смог нарисовать что-то, кроме схематичного нагромождения прямых линий и расплющенных кругов даже при всем желании. Несмотря на это, он смог бы описать малейшие детали внешности Рика, едва заметные движения, которые делали его тем, кем он являлся. Дэрил замечал крошечные детали, вроде растрескавшихся от постоянного облизывания губ, и эти подробности копились где-то внутри бесполезным, тянущим вниз хламом, от которого было невыразимо больно сделать глубокий вдох. Светлые глаза блеснули в отражении небольшого костра.  
\- Угу.

У самого дальнего конца стеллажа сидела, подогнув под себя ноги, Мэгги, - она следила за входом остекленевшими глазами и не выпускала из рук пистолет. Выше, на полках, подогнув под себя ноги и уложив головы на старые шины, спали остальные. Под весом ТиДога и Лори алюминиевые полки прогибались вниз и тихонько скрипели, когда кто-то из них делал глубокий вдох. Полка Хершелла поскрипывала постоянно.

\- Рик прав, - слабо подала голос Кэрол. - Ложись здесь.

На стеллажах больше не было свободных мест, не заваленных шинами или стройматериалами, и на полу лежали только два грязных и тонких матраса. На одном — ближе к выходу из секции — устраивался Рик. На втором Кэрол сдвинулась к самому краю, и Дэрил лег рядом, подложив под голову сложенный рюкзак. Кэрол привычно копошилась за спиной, заворачиваясь в свою куртку, как в одеяло, а Дэрил лежал неподвижно и неотрывно смотрел на широкую спину проваливавшегося в сон Рика. В голове, будто за толстенной стеной, медленно двигались мутные, неразличимые мысли, отгороженные от него усталостью, голодом и страхом. Первый раз в своей сраной жизни Дэрил был благодарен за эти чувства. Был счастлив быть вымотанным.

Лишь бы ничего не чувствовать. Ничего.

*

Удушающее черное марево сна расступилось перед глазами, словно болото, как только из-за спины ушло тепло. Влекомый инстинктами, Дэрил дернулся и резко сел — Кэрол сзади не было. Она сидела на месте Мэгги у выхода из прохода и приглаживала волосы рукой; на левой щеке краснел след от складки на рюкзаке, который она использовала как подушку. В амбаре было намного светлее; из окна на втором этаже бил рассеянный луч света, в котором плясали комки пыли. На улице негромко шумели птицы — вечером Дэрил успел заметить недостроенное гнездо под самым потолком.

\- Можешь лечь на место ТиДога, - тихо сказала Кэрол, повернувшись к нему всем телом. - Он сменил Гленна.  
\- Где Рик? - просипел Дэрил.  
\- Там, - кивнула вглубь амбара Кэрол. - Все спокойно, ходячих даже не слышно. Ложись.

Все остальные продолжали спать. Привычно храпел Хершелл, на самой верхней полке, свесив руку вниз, посапывала Бэт, Гленн и Мэгги свернулись одним большим клубком на нижней полке. На месте не было только Лори и Рика. Где-то внутри привычно дернуло, как бывает, если на широкую рану попадает грязь, но Дэрил к этому привык. Он тяжело поднялся, мельком кивнул Кэрол и забрался на место ТиДога. Под весом Дэрила протяжно заскрипел стеллаж. 

За спиной, где-то в самом конце амбара, разговаривали Рик и Лори. Слов было не разобрать, только гневный тон шипящего шепота, но и прислушиваться нахрен надо было. Это не его дело и никогда им не будет. 

Спустя несколько минут Дэрил с бешеной скоростью валился в сон, едва успев устроиться на прогнувшейся полке, и только краем сознания успел зацепиться за тихий голос Рика, внезапно подошедшего почти вплотную к Кэрол.

\- Разбуди Дэрила последним. 

*

В следующее пробуждение Дэрил выдирал себя из моря полузастывшей смолы, облепившей его со всех сторон и готовой залиться в нос и глотку. Открывать глаза было почти ощутимо больно, голову распирало изнутри огромной пыточной машиной. Он осторожно спустил ноги на пол и буквально выкатился вниз, пытаясь не задеть головой полку выше, но все равно долбанулся макушкой об острый край. Доброе, блядь, утро.

Вокруг было тихо — в амбаре больше никого не было, — только незатыкающиеся птицы горланили под потолком, ища способы накормить своих спиногрызов или выгодно поебаться. Держась рукой за наливающуюся кровью и болью шишку, Дэрил подобрал арбалет, с нехорошим замиранием сердца оглядел пустое помещение и осторожно открыл проржавевшую дверь, держа палец на спусковом крючке. 

На улице вовсю шпарило солнце, назойливо выжигая глаза. В траве оглушающе трещали цикады, где-то впереди слышались отголоски спокойной человеческой речи. Ни одного мертвеца вокруг.

На перевернутой бочке в паре метров от входа, как ни в чем не бывало, сидели Кэрол и Хершелл. На коленях Хершелла лежал кусок грязной тряпки, и Кэрол, медленно выверяя каждое свое движение, сшивала два ее конца. Они сидели настолько непринужденно, опустив оружие к ногам, что Дэрил почувствовал себя лишним и неуместным, словно лет десять назад забрел в район с белыми заборчиками и выстриженными лужайками. Забытое ощущение разрасталось в груди и рванулось по артериям, будто не было этих нескольких месяцев среди группы Рика. 

\- Не отступай так далеко, - услышал Дэрил. - И без сильного нажима, чтобы не задеть мышечный слой...

Дэрил сглотнул горькую слюну и закусил пересохшую губу. Он покрепче взялся за опущенный арбалет и подошел чуть ближе.

\- Привет, - сказал он глухо. Солнце продолжало бить в глаза, и Дэрил приставил руку козырьком ко лбу. Ощущение отчужденности продолжало давить на плечи.  
\- Привет, - подняла голову Кэрол, щурясь от солнца. - Поспал?

Дэрил промычал что-то в знак согласия и мотнул головой. Потом кивнул в сторону наполовину сшитой тряпки. 

\- Че это?  
\- Внутрикожный шов, - с неожиданной теплотой сказал Хершелл, убирая руки и показывая плод стараний Кэрол. Тряпье выглядело так же, как и обычное заштопанное, но чтобы не обидеть старика, Дэрил одобрительно хмыкнул. Он не понимал медицинских изысков. Еще когда он был совсем мелким пацаном, ему пришлось подлатать Мерла, припершегося домой с дырой в боку. Тогда Дэрил вылил половину бутылки водки на рану, другую половину отдал Мерлу, а сам все зашил, как получилось, шелковыми нитками и горячей иглой. И нормально вышло, ничего наружу не вывалилось.  
\- Где Рик? - спросил он, меняя тему.  
\- Все вон там, - показал Хершелл на небольшой лесок в отдалении. - Рик ловит рыбу.

*

В середине редкого леса, в глубине которого до сих пор высились коричневые кучи окаменевшего снега, оказалось небольшое проточное озеро, вытекавшее хрен знает откуда и заканчивавшееся полудохлым ручьем, в который Дэрил сутки назад уронил колчан. У противоположного берега на воде покачивались широкие листья водного растения, Рик пристроился у кромки воды на прогретом солнцем валуне с отвратительно сляпанной удочкой в руках. Рядом с ним никого не было, и даже несмотря на отсутствие какой-либо видимой опасности его плечи под драной футболкой были напряжены, а все оружие лежало на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Чуть правее, в сторону леса, ТиДог развел небольшой костер и что-то готовил в котелке под руководством Лори, Гленн и Мэгги полоскали в озере одежду, Карл расслабленно сидел на стволе поваленного дерева и оживленно вскинулся, увидев Дэрила. Тот кивнул ему. 

В моменты редких передышек Рик выглядел одиноким. Чужим. Остальные разговаривали друг с другом, перебрасывались словами, словно мячиками, и, сбившись в группу, разделили одиночество на всех. Рик не входил в группу. С того самого дня, когда они чудом спаслись с фермы Хершелла, он отошел в сторону, и с каждым днем морщины на его лице врезались сильнее, будто их каждую ночь вырезали ножом. Дэрил видел, что Лори заставляла Рика чувствовать себя все хуже — хотя куда уж, блядь, больше, - как его корежило, когда он случайно повторял жесты Шейна. Иногда по ночам Бэт тихо плакала в кустах, прикрываясь необходимостью поссать, и даже за это Рик винил себя, словно у него был способ разорваться и помочь каждому или одним ударом прикончить всех мертвецов. Дэрил бы разорвался за него. Не было даже нужды просить — он бы сделал это сам, по своей воле. Однако Рик позволял ему быть своим другом, и Дэрил не собирался его подводить.

То, что он был самым хуевым другом во всем этом отравленном мире, было мучительно больно и неважно.

Дэрил сглотнул вязкую, все еще отдающую ржавчиной слюну, медленно подошел и сел на камни рядом. В паре метров от них прошел ТиДог, собирая хворост для костра.

\- Клюет?

Рик как-то растерянно хмыкнул и вытянул самодельный крючок из воды — на нем одиноко болтался усохший из-за давней смерти червяк. 

\- Из меня никакой рыбак, - невесело сказал Рик, качая головой. Голубые глаза человека намного старшего возраста были обведены красным, голос сипел в конце каждого сказанного слова, показывая больное, дерущее горло. Дэрил бросил на Рика беглый взгляд снизу вверх, по привычке не смотря в глаза, посмотрел на свои руки и тяжело приподнялся.  
\- Дай сюда.

Ладонь Рика была теплой и шершавой, и Дэрилу потребовалось всего одно мимолетное прикосновение, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. Словно натянутая внутри пружина слегка ослабла, позволяя сделать несколько полноценных вдохов перед тем, как она натянется снова. Еще место прикосновения саднило, будто он не до руки Рика дотронулся, а до куста крапивы. В детстве Дэрил просидел в зарослях крапивы около получаса, скрываясь от бухого отца, по-своему переживавшего смерть жены, и тогда жгучие прикосновения резных листьев были самыми желанными на свете, потому что только здесь папашка не додумался бы его искать. А вот у Мерла, который не сообразил спрятаться, на следующий день несколько зубов стали расти криво.

Стоя на коленях на жестких и неудобных камнях, Дэрил развязал тонкую веревку, которую Рик использовал вместо лески, и затянул ее сильнее и ближе к рукоятке. Закрепить веревку у конца удилища было нечем, и Дэрил оторвал от подола своей рубашки длинную тонкую полосу ткани. Рик без единого движения наблюдал за ним, сложив руки на коленях. Если бы Дэрил поднял голову, между их лицами было бы совсем немного, и поэтому он сел на пятки и угловатым движением немного повернулся к воде, избегая тени от фигуры Рика. Тот не шелохнулся, только повернул голову. Дэрил завязал несколько крепких узлов, сдернул распухшего от воды червяка с крючка и сильнее загнул проволочный угол.

\- Насади жука, - сказал он, наконец, оглядывая свое детище. - Тут слишком мелко, крючок на дно падает. 

Рик хмыкнул и улыбнулся краем рта, и Дэрил поспешил встать с колен и смахнуть со штанины налипшие мелкие камешки. От непривычной и неудобной позы ноги начали затекать, в голове снова заработала пыточная машина, заткнувшаяся было раньше. Рик все так же сидел на большом камне рядом с ним, и Дэрил вдруг осознал, четко и ясно, будто его булыжником по голове шарахнули, — насколько все было неправильно и плохо. Насколько он сам неправилен. Такое знакомое ему знание возникло из ниоткуда и было куда большей истиной, чем сраные точные науки или еще какая-нибудь хрень.

Иногда Дэрил чувствовал себя нормально, насколько это слово вообще было применимо к новому миру, иногда осознание своей неправильности накатывало гребаной гигантской волной. И когда оно отступало, Дэрил оставался дезориентированным и избитым. Словно внутри него находился пудовый камень, натянувший диафрагму так, что она вот-вот лопнет. Не хотелось есть, не хотелось видеть изможденные лица вокруг себя, не хотелось, чтобы в некоторые ночи приходила Кэрол и сворачивалась в комок рядом с ним, пытаясь согреться. Видит несуществующий старый пердун на небе, что Дэрил не хотел, чтобы это случалось, никогда не просил о чувствах к лучшему другу. Только, блядь, не об этом.

Дэрил сделал глубокий вдох и подобрал валяющийся арбалет.

\- На охоту, - буркнул он немногословно, чувствуя острое желание свалить подальше, но Рик его остановил.  
\- Подожди.

Он развернулся. На голое плечо немедленно села полосатая муха, и Дэрил согнал ее резким взмахом руки. От ее лапок осталось мерзкое ощущение чесотки.

\- Я хочу позволить людям помыться здесь. Вода немного прогрелась, вроде все спокойно, и они это заслужили. Постирать вещи, вымыться самим...  
\- Круто, - ответил Дэрил, чтобы не молчать. Солнце напекало голову.  
\- Хочу сделать это сегодня, пока не стемнело. Ты нужен мне на часах.

Где угодно.

\- Ладно.

Рик отрывисто кивнул в знак благодарности, пружинисто поднялся на ноги и уверенным шагом направился к костру. Завидя, что он приближается, Гленн и Мэгги споро подхватили мокрые шмотки и двинулись в том же направлении, переделанная Дэрилом удочка осталась лежать на пне, аккуратно сложенная и запачканная глиной на самом конце. Дэрил пожевал губу и двинулся за Риком, стараясь прекратить думать вообще и в принципе.

*

\- Первыми пойдут женщины, - спокойно сказал Рик. 

Дэрил стоял в нескольких шагах от группы, по привычке обеими руками держась за лямку арбалета. Солнце раскочегарилось вовсю и палило прямо на затылок. Головная боль теперь уподобилась приливам и отливам, мучительно сдавливала виски; хотелось залезть в холодную воду с концами, не вылезая больше никогда. Светлые волосы Бэт, потемневшие за зиму, начинали выгорать на солнце и обещали стать почти белыми к концу лета. Если она доживет до этого времени. Спокойный, уравновешенный голос Рика стоял в ушах фоном, смешиваясь с трещанием насекомых и шелестом листьев, швыряемых туда-сюда ленивыми порывами ветра. 

\- ...мы с Дэрилом встанем на часы, - тем временем закончил Рик. На лицах каждого члена группы была написана искренняя радость, пробившаяся из-под корки усталости, как сломавшая асфальт зелень, и Рик улыбался вслед за ними — сдержанно и устало. Его борода уже начинала седеть, и при желании в волосах можно было заметить несколько светлых ниточек. Их видела и Лори: во время тех редких разговоров, когда Рик позволял ей дотронуться до себя, она неизменно пропускала пальцы сквозь его волосы именно там, где незаметно блестела ранняя седина. Но эти моменты все сильнее сходили на нет, сколько бы Лори не плакала украдкой, когда еще оставались на это силы, и незнакомый с собственными эмоциями Дэрил разрывался от того урагана, что закручивался внутри него. Если бы его тупая башка хоть сколько-нибудь подчинялась ему. Хоть немного...

После того, как они с Риком вернулись из больницы с лекарствами, Лори перестала смотреть на него так, что от одного ее взгляда внутри что-то сворачивалось в склизкий комок. Она будто в награду за спасение своего мужа простила нелепому деревенскому кретину его дебильную увлеченность. Снисходительно, как подают милостыню бомжу на улице. Нихрена в ней не было этого, ни капли! Но, даже зная это, Дэрил не мог вырезать из себя непрошеные ощущения. С тем же успехом он мог видеть галлюцинации или стрелять по глюкам, приходящим после перепоя, — их не существует в природе, но не значит, что для него они не реальны. 

*

Единственное, за что хотелось благодарить существующий порядок вещей, так это за штат. Благословенна уебищная Джорджия, расположенная не к югу от Канады, в которой не нужно в апреле кутаться в теплые вещи. Умеренность, о которой так самозабвенно пиздели политики с экранов телеков в спортивных барах, была, как обычно, ложью: ничто в этом штате не было умеренно. Ходячие бродили кругами и невозбранно пересекали границы штатов и в основном валили из Южной Каролины — лучше бы сразу во Флориду — и солнце не считало нужным сбавлять обороты. Оно нагрело воду проточного озера за куцее количество недель, когда ему было дозволено светить, и отвратительный ночной холод довел озеро до состояния, в котором там можно было купаться и не бояться отморозить себе конечности. 

Никто не хотел выходить из воды, несмотря на отмеренное Риком количество минут — он и сам забыл об этом. Особенно когда после этого их ждал грязный и ржавый, смердящий старый склад.

\- Не подглядывай, - с улыбкой толкнула его локтем в бок Кэрол, когда проходила мимо. Дэрил хмыкнул. Не больно и хотелось. Он откинулся назад, опираясь спиной на дерево, и сунул в рот длинную травинку. Она оказалась горькой и сухой, но чтобы заняться хоть чем-нибудь, Дэрил катал ее из одного угла рта в другой.

Женщины искренне старались не шуметь, однако только глухой бы их не услышал. После столького времени по уши в грязи и говне, без чего-либо хорошего — никто не мог винить людей, вспомнивших, что такое радость. Их настроение передавалось по воздуху, как заразный вирус, и минут через пятнадцать даже у Рика в уголках рта застыла неуверенная улыбка. 

Дэрил чувствовал, что по его венам течет намного худшая отрава, служившая ему иммунитетом. 

Разумеется, мертвые ублюдки не заставили себя ждать: на другом берегу озера уже через несколько минут после начала купания появился уродец в заляпанных грязью шмотках. Вместо руки у него болталась плечевая кость, грубо обрубленная у места перехода в сустав, и он силился вытянуть ее вперед, но мышцы с нее уже содрал кто-то более предприимчивый. Он уперся в густой раскидистый куст и продолжал переться в него, не понимая, что не продвигается ни на йоту вперед. Дэрил бы его застрелил, но для этого пришлось бы повернуться к озеру лицом. Еще парочка возникла позднее — то, что осталось от женщины и полуистлевшая рухлядь, которую ТиДог толкнул ногой в живот, и она успешно разбила себе башку о пень. О «женщине» позаботился Рик. Дэрил практически не шевелился и только вдыхал полной грудью забытый им уже запах цветочного мыла, разнесшегося над их стоянкой, и прислушивался к тихим довольным голосам позади и плеску воды. 

Спустя десять минут любопытство пересилило. Невозможно было просто сидеть и смотреть на небо и деревья, повернувшись спиной к чему-то, от чего исходит столько радостных звуков. Дэрил поскреб ногтями шею, все еще колеблясь, затем прикусил нижнюю губу и воровато оглянулся на ТиДога и Рика. Тяжелое чувство, похожее на промышленный пресс, давившее его своим присутствием, начало медленно отступать. Рик был занят своим револьвером и почти не поднимал головы, ТиДог вообще отошел на несколько метров и занял там наблюдательную точку. Тогда Дэрил немного подвинулся, уколов руку сухой травинкой, и неудобно обернулся. Лицу стало жарко, и он по привычке вжал голову в плечи.

Бэт, выйдя из воды, уже вытиралась куском тряпки и натягивала штаны, Лори спиной к нему намыливала волосы. Даже большой живот, заставлявший ее отклоняться назад при ходьбе, не портил ее красивую фигуру. Не из тех, что понравилась бы Мерлу, - мелькнуло в голове непрошеное, привычное. Навострившись не трогать телок, на которых мог бы положить глаз Мерл, Дэрил бы не смог сейчас сказать, какая фигура нравится ему самому. Это было совершенно неважно, но добавило веса к камню, оставшемуся в груди на вечное поселение. Будь он проклят.

Дэрил уже собирался было отвернуться, как Кэрол, словно почувствовав взгляд, обернулась. В руках у нее была охапка мокрых листьев, удачно прикрывавших грудь, и слава, блядь, Богу. Мысли смешались в голове в один большой ком, Дэрил напрягся и сжался, ожидая крика или чего-нибудь похуже — нахуя, нахуя?! — однако, заметив его, Кэрол укоризненно склонила голову и усмехнулась. Дэрил торопливо сглотнул и повернулся в обратную сторону. От резкого движения он сбил ногой прислоненный к другому дереву колчан, тот упал на землю, и стрелы веером рассыпались по земле.

\- Блядь! - выплюнул он со злостью. ТиДог и Рик бросили на него лишь мимолетные взгляды, чтобы убедиться, что все нормально, а откуда-то из-за спины до него донесся тихий смех Кэрол — она будто издевалась.

Нахуя это надо было? Дэрил задавал себе этот вопрос раз за разом, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу в куче прошлогодней, сгнившей уже нахер листвы — встать и перейти в другое место внезапно показалось охренительной идеей. Подрочить хотелось, что ли? Тупой дебил...

Редкие порывы запустить руку к себе в штаны посещали его, только если от усталости не хотелось упасть там же, где он стоял. Дэрил со стыдом и злостью вспомнил, как неудобно и тесно ему было, когда Рик прижимался к нему сзади на мотоцикле, как сильно хотелось, чтобы поездка продлилась в два, три раза дольше... Это было самое волнующее - и в то же время, самое отвратительное и мерзкое воспоминание. Как бы сильно ни хотелось его забыть полностью, в моменты, когда единственным желанием было сдохнуть, оно вытаскивало его за шкирку из болота, в котором он увязал все глубже.

Однако время постепенно стирало границы памяти и размывало ее углы — все нечетче становились мысли об этом, все больше мозг додумывал сам, не в силах припомнить тот день в мельчайших деталях. Если меньше думать об этом — все пройдет, как затяжная простуда. Нужно просто перестать думать. Пересилить себя.

Плеск за спиной сначала стих, а потом и полностью закончился, и мимо прошли улыбающиеся, чистые женщины с мокрыми волосами. Короткий ежик Кэрол торчал во все стороны, и она встряхивала головой, как собака. 

\- Мы попозже достираем вещи, - в нескольких шагах от него сказала кому-то Бэт. Кэрол подошла к Дэрилу, давя издевательскую ухмылку, и загородила их спиной от остальных.  
\- Хочешь повеселиться? - спросила она, вздернув бровь. Дэрил смерил ее взглядом исподлобья.  
\- Отстань.

Кэрол прыснула, взлохматила ему волосы мокрой ладонью и отошла. Дэрил проводил ее взглядом и хмыкнул — ее странные шуточки возникали совершенно из ниоткуда. Кэрол разительным образом отличалась как от той испуганной, рыдающей женщины, вздрагивающей от каждого резкого движения своего мужа, которую он встретил в лагере, так и от погруженной в себя и убитой горем матери, потерявшей ребенка. Дэрил чувствовал перед ней вину и, как мог, пытался помочь — но она оказалась способна помочь себе самостоятельно. Он завидовал этому больше, чем чему-либо еще. Сделать то же самое для себя Дэрил был не в состоянии. 

Следующими в воду полезли ТиДог, Гленн, Хершелл и Карл. Гленн не заморачивался со шмотками и влез в воду прямиком в штанах. Все время купания Хершелл рассказывал Карлу голосом ведущего с канала Дискавери о какой-то то ли стрекозе, то ли рыбе — Дэрил не прислушивался. Он сидел на берегу, положив рядом арбалет, и вытесывал ножом из веточки новую стрелу. Однообразные движения успокаивали. Карл о чем-то спорил с ТиДогом, а потом, когда Рик отвернулся посмотреть на костер, забрался погрузившемуся под воду ТиДогу на плечи и, зажав нос, рухнул в воду, пролетев несколько метров. 

Через пару минут на такой грохот из леса вылез новый ходячий, и Дэрил с удовольствием всадил ему промеж глаз только что выточенную стрелу. Недоработанная, она летела плохо, и только судорога мертвеца помогла ему сдохнуть с первого раза. Дэрил не стал ее забирать.

Брусок передаваемого из рук в руки белесого мыла уменьшался на глазах, запах уже не так сильно щекотал ноздри, но все равно неуловимо напоминал о мире до катастрофы. Периодически Дэрил поднимал голову от новой заготовки и осматривал местность, но больше никого не найдя глазами, останавливал взгляд на Рике: просто не мог с этим ничего поделать. Еще месяц назад он пытался запретить себе и это — не тупая же он малолетка, — однако чем дальше, тем сильнее он уставал, и проще было смириться с этим, как и со многим другим. 

Нестерпимо хотелось курить.

\- Не заходите близко к середине, вода там холоднющая, - с улыбкой посоветовал Хершелл, последним выходя из воды и высушивая подолом рубашки бороду. Дэрил недоуменно посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
\- Я постою, - в свою очередь заверил ТиДог, отходя к рощице. Он сорвал длинную травинку, сунул ее в рот и сморщился, затем прислонился спиной к дереву и со скучающим видом пнул высушенную корягу. Футболка, надетая на не до конца вытертое тело, намокла и облепила его второй кожей.

Дэрил медленно поднялся на ноги и загнанно проводил взглядом Рика, который по пути к воде уже снимал с себя рубашку. Он бросил ее на камень, поставил рядом сапоги и положил рядом штаны и ремень с тяжелой бляшкой. Затем снял трусы и широкими шагами зашел в воду. В каждом его движении сквозила непринужденность и какое-либо отсутствие стыда, Рик двигался так, будто ему совсем все равно, кто может увидеть его голым.

Дэрил прерывисто вдохнул. Казалось, легкие внезапно уменьшились, и каждый вдох наполнял их до упора, но чтобы насытить кровь кислородом, этого было недостаточно. 

Он не мог даже мечтать о чем-то подобном. О том, чтобы когда-либо увидеть Рика таким, о том, чтобы раздеваться так, словно это обычное дело. Никогда прежде Дэрил даже не думал о том, чтобы назвать словом «красивый» мужчину — до этого момента. Чушь, это все полная хрень. За подобные размышления нужно пиздить ногами... 

Медленно и неохотно Дэрил выпутался из жилетки, сбросил дышащие на ладан, перештопанные несколько сотен раз штаны. Ширинка расстегнулась слишком быстро, хотя он бы предпочел, чтобы она застряла. Дальше раздеваться было охренительно сложно. ТиДог не смотрел на них, но Дэрил все равно чувствовал себя распятым перед огромной, смеющейся и улюлюкающей толпой. Краска бросилась в лицо. Блядь...

Чтобы перестать тянуть кота за яйца, он сделал глубокий вдох и кинулся в воду с разбега, ныряя как можно глубже. Наплевать, насколько громким получится звук, иначе он просто сдохнет. Озеро обдало его сначала теплым, приятным ощущением стоячей, нагревшейся воды, а потом ледяной судорогой свело ноги — со дна били холодные ключи. Дэрил мощно толкнулся руками, перевернулся в обратную сторону и рванулся к поверхности. Холодное течение местной крохотной речки снесло его на несколько метров в сторону, но он все же вырвался на воздух, оттолкнулся ото дна и с силой мотнул головой в сторону. Рик оказался совсем близко — в какой-то паре метров — и шутливо поднял в воздух руки, защищаясь от брызг.

\- Быстро ты, - сказал он с легкой хрипотцой.  
\- Нахер ждать-то, - буркнул Дэрил, отплывая подальше. Он отчаянно надеялся, что Рик не видел, как он смотрел на его голую грудь, покрытую чередой сверкающих на солнце капель. Во рту стало сухо.

Рик пользовался мылом первый: он споро крутил его в руках, размазывал густую, белую пену по рукам и торсу, намыливал волосы и тут же нагибался вниз, споласкивая их в воде. Дэрил стоял в стороне и хорошо видел две крошечные ямочки над ягодицами, появлявшиеся, стоило Рику хотя бы слегка наклониться вперед. Видел он и плавные линии развитых мышц, перекатывавшихся под кожей при каждом его движении, и небрежный жест, которым Рик отбрасывал мокрые вьющиеся волосы назад. 

Смотреть на него было невыносимо, но отвести глаза было еще сложнее. В желудке скутилось нечто больное и шипастое; оно норовило разорвать изнутри и отравить полностью. Дэрил опустил голову и сделал глубокий вдох, затем полил себя водой и отвернулся в другую сторону. Стоять голым в окружении людей было почти физически мучительно — хотя ТиДог был занят своим мачете и вообще хреново видел вдали, шрамы на спине ощущались чем-то инородным и уродливым. Лучше бы он никогда не соглашался на эту хрень. Лучше бы пошел на охоту в пустой лес. 

\- Дэрил, - негромко позвал Рик. На ладони у него лежал совсем небольшой уже кусочек мыла. - На, возьми.

Превозмогая отчаянное желание удрать нахрен в другую сторону и не поднимая головы, Дэрил подошел и взял мыло. Взгляд против воли метнулся ниже, а Рик ополоснул руки и нырнул вперед, оставив Дэрила задыхаться там, где он стоял. В прозрачной воде на близком расстоянии Рик был виден весь. И так же четко, как и собственные вытянутые руки, Дэрил увидел его член. 

Дэрил рванул в сторону от того места с такой скоростью, что выпустил мыло и был вынужден за ним нырять, а когда провел им по руке, оно выскользнуло снова и камнем ушло под воду. Дэрил крутанулся вокруг себя, вытащил его снова и часто заморгал — вода попала в открытые глаза и защипала. Мокрые волосы неприятно прилипли к ушам. 

Разрывающее смятение. Дэрил думал, что именно это чувствуют люди в последнюю секунду перед смертью, когда им в грудь попадает бомба. Его стратегия не сработала. Одного взгляда на Рика хватило, чтобы во всех красках вспомнить все то, что несколько месяцев он пытался закопать глубоко в себе: желание поцеловать полные, очерченные ярко-красной, появившейся от жажды, каймой; хотя бы, блядь, на мгновение дотронуться так, чтобы не получить в ответ полного ненависти взгляда... По всему телу пробежала дрожь. 

В момент, когда он опускал руку под воду, чтобы обхватить свой наполовину вставший уже член, он ненавидел себя больше, чем когда-либо. Дэрил не хотел этого. Он зашел еще глубже в воду и попытался не замечать тянущего ощущения внизу живота и просто помыться, но в голове против его воли замелькали непрошенные картинки, рот наполнился слюной.

Последний раз он целовался больше года назад с бухой в стельку телкой, чью подругу трахал в номер мотеля Мерл. Она выпила больше, чем нужно, целовалась слюняво и громко, но круто отсосала ему, хитро и пьяно ухмыляясь. Она трогала его тонкими, почти нежными руками и шумно дышала, не зная, как содрать с него штаны. Дэрил знал наверняка, что Рик целуется тихо, долго, обхватывая Лори руками и прижимая к себе. От желания сильного и грубого прикосновения кожа горела, словно политая бензином. 

Перед глазами билось в эпилептическом припадке унизительное желание упасть перед Риком на колени, как та девка с отросшими черными корнями волос, и взять его член в рот. Дэрил лихорадочно размазал пену по волосам, нырнул под воду и позволил себе глотнуть воздуха, лишь когда легкие свело судорогой. Это не помогло, и даже пока он плескал на себя водой, смывая остатки мыла с плеч, ему хотелось почувствовать на себе руки Рика, поцеловать его и узнать, какие на ощупь его волосы. 

Закусив нижнюю губу до отрезвляющей боли, Дэрил снова опустил руку под воду. Он заново ощутил, как Рик прижимался к нему на мотоцикле, как неуверенно держался за него во сне, скрючившись на дереве, вспомнил полный паники окрик, когда ходячий подобрался слишком близко незамеченным. 

И все же Рик — его друг. Настоящий.

Дальше находиться в этом ебаном озере не было сил. Заплетаясь в ногах, Дэрил вышел на берег, положил мыло на камень и, неуклюже закрывая пах и спину, торопливо натянул одежду прямо на мокрое тело. Шрамы на груди и животе побелели, и, застегивая рубашку. Дэрил чуть не порвал ее. От спешки оторвалась пуговица и упала на камни, ветхая ткань облепила мокрую кожу.

За ним начал одеваться и Рик, но Дэрил не смел обернуться и посмотреть на него. Штаны были велики и кое-как скрывали бугор в паху, но еще одного взгляда на Рика Дэрил бы не выдержал. Он закинул за спину арбалет, и, проходя мимо, сказал ТиДогу так, чтобы услышал и Рик:

\- Я на охоту. Там еще осталось что-то не сожранное упырями.  
\- Вернешься до темноты? - спросил ТиДог с деловитым кивком. Дэрил дернул головой в знак согласия и ушел в противоположную от лагеря сторону быстрым шагом. Рик не стал его останавливать, но на спине Дэрилу все чудилась сверлящая точка его взгляда. Не было там нихуя, сказал он про себя. Он просто себе все придумал.

*

Суп из одного паршивого кролика и тушенки из банок был водянистым и отдавал прогорклым жиром. Однако это было всяко лучше собачьего корма, и у Рика весь день было приподнятое настроение. Он даже выдавил из себя несколько улыбок. Ходячие появлялись редко, по одному, и потому с легкостью снимались с дальнего расстояния стрелой арбалета. Карл с радостью бегал через все поле, чтобы принести стрелы и даже выпросил право на несколько выстрелов, хотя вес арбалета был для него велик и от напряжения у него каждый раз дрожали руки. Учить мальчишку было несложно и даже приятно — Дэрил чувствовал, что в какой-то мере несет ответственность за пацана, как за часть своей семьи. Которой у него, конечно же, больше не было.

Дэрил сидел в самом дальнем углу отведенного под лагерь прохода, загородившись от остального мира согнутыми коленями, гонял кусок волокнистого мяса по своей «тарелке» и хотел просто сдохнуть. Сдохнуть нахер, чтобы не плодить проблемы, чтобы не дрочить в глубоком лесу, сжав зубы и дергая рукой по члену до боли. Он кончил быстро, но толка от этого не было никакого. Все осталось на месте, все мысли, желания, ощущение свернутой пружины внизу живота, только бедра свело горячей судорогой на пару секунд, да на руке остались белесые капли.

Можно было справиться и принять симпатию к Рику, желание постоянно быть рядом — нет у них времени на всякую херню вроде самокопаний, но сегодняшнее... Дэрил сделал глоток воды из своей бутылки и из тени посмотрел на Рика, сидящего у самого костра. После купания на озере ему казалось, что теперь все знает не только Лори, но и сам Рик. Что-то неуловимо странное было в его взгляде, повороте головы и тоне, которым он произносил его имя. 

Другого пути у Дэрила не было. Нужно было закопать, похерить в себе еще и это, как бы сложно это ни звучало. Как-то жить дальше с тем, что он хочет Рика. Женатого мужчину, чья жена беременна, и чей пацаненок с подростковой любознательностью просит его научить стрелять из арбалета и разделывать тушки. Подсознание еле слышно пыталось нашептать другое слово, но такую хуйню Дэрил слышать не хотел.

\- Я на часы, - хмуро сказал он, вставая и перешагивая через ноги Карла. ТиДог должен был остаться внизу, а Дэрил забрался по приставной лестнице наверх, на крошечный второй этаж, заставленный бесполезными коробками, отвратительно воняющими плесенью. У самого окна было расчищено небольшое место и положена дырявая подушка предыдущего хозяина этого места. Все, сука, условия.

Дэрил кинул рядом на пол арбалет, стараясь не задеть коробки, и ни разу не оглянулся назад, на Рика, поднявшего глаза вверх, смотревшего на второй этаж с непонятным, темным выражением лица и притаившейся где-то в углах глаз тоской.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.


End file.
